You Can Be Determined Again
by naco26withcheese
Summary: You finally arrive back at your room from the worst day ever to be had. You're upset, you're crying, everything seems as though it's falling apart. It's a good thing you have a family of monsters who would do anything to help during this time.


You walked up to your bed, as you felt your feet give out from under you. You landed onto the mattress with a plop, as you groaned and tried to wipe the stray tears that escaped from your eyes.

"No crying… no crying…"

Your thoughts despaired as you ran the arm of your long sleeved shirt over your eyes. Your heart ached and your head was bursting with pain, and your stomach felt like a pretzel the way the pain would make your entire body contract. Today had been the worst day ever, and at this rate, there'd be many more soon to come.

Tears suddenly broke from your eyes and streaked down your cheeks. You couldn't hold all the anguish in anymore, as a horrid mixture of sadness, anger, pain, and utter hopelessness stung at your ribs and stomach.

Your hands clung tightly to the bedsheets and you tried to catch your breath, but your hysterical sobs made it sound pathetic to even try. You just didn't see the point anymore- you didn't deserve the day, the series of events that tortured your heart so.

Just as you were going to let out a wail into your pillow, you heard a creak from your door. As though someone had flipped a switch, your sobs and anguish toned down for a brief moment as you turned your head to the doorway.

"Wh-who is it?" You croaked weakly, a bit of anger showing in your voice as you tried to bite it back. It wasn't their fault that everything was falling apart, but you just couldn't help it at the moment.

A light brown-haired figure emerged from the door as you slouched up a bit more in your bed to try to look presentable- although the look on your face didn't hide a thing.

You recognized the figure as Frisk, as they slowly walked in and shut the door with a silent squeak. More silence didn't seem like it was any likely to make things better, but something about Frisk's presence set you a little more at ease. You sniffed and brushed your tears away as they sat down on the bed next to you, crossing their hands in front of them in deep thought.

After a short while, the silence began to be unsettling. You may as well have just buried your face back into your tear-stained pillow again.

You felt Frisk put a hand around your back as they looked into your eyes, bowing their head slightly and staring right through you with their big black eyes.

"Your soul." Frisk whispered to you. Frisk drew a soft finger to the middle of your chest, as it started to glow gently.

"Frisk… wh-what are you doing…" You asked curiously. Normally, this would have been the moment where you would have nearly jumped out of your skin, but the depressed feelings were only allowing your curiosity to wander so far, as you let Frisk do what they may.

The light gradually strengthened, before it was not unlike staring into the sun on a bright summer day. As you closed your wet eyes to shield them from the magnificent glow, you opened them to a sight you never thought you would have seen in your life.

Right in front of you, it was your own SOUL. It scared you a little bit to see a heart-shaped soul beaming in front of you, but your body felt fully intact. Maybe this was only a projection?

"Look…" Frisk pointed at your soul as it started to gradually rotate, allowing you to see how bright and glamorous it looked… the neon glow was bewitching, and it looked so strong and colorful, so… determined.

Your eyes dilated at this sight, as you marveled at how much your soul has made it through this far… all the hurdles that you had to climb, the heart break, the headaches, and there it floated in front of you, glistening and radiating a healthy, strong field of determination.

It seemed like Frisk's surprise was over, until they waved at your bedroom door.

 _ **CRASH**_!

Undyne had rammed her foot through the door, eliciting a jump from both you, your soul, and Frisk, as they quickly gripped their chest, but smiled anyways. Looks like Frisk hadn't been too clear with the surprise they had in mind.

The door was sent tumbling to the floor with another loud smash, as Undyne walked across it like a diving board, and leapt over onto your bed. You felt a couple springs break loose and were nearly thrown off the bed from the force of the impact as you yelped and sunk a couple inches down. Your poor bed…

"HEY, PUNK! FRISK HERE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE LETTING SADNESS KICK YOUR LITTLE BUTT, WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" Undyne shouted at the top of her lungs, her blue face forming into a huge, open mouthed grin as she stamped her foot on the bed, causing it to tremble under the immense force

"I'M GOING TO KICK THE SADNESS RIGHT OUT OF YOU!" Undyne bellowed before Frisk gave them a somewhat harsh look as you cringed a little bit, protecting your body for as little as that would do, eagerly reaching to your soul and pulling it close.

"I MEAN, YOU AND ME KID, WE'LL BOTH FIGHT!" Undyne said as she settled down a bit onto the bed, realizing that she was scaring you a little more than anything else, although your slight giggle told her that she was helping a bit.

"Listen, kid…" Undyne started, her voice getting as sentimental as when she talked about her past, or her dreams that she had of getting to the surface.

"Sometimes sadness is going to beat you down, and sometimes there isn't much in the way of defendin' yourself. But. BUT. It isn't about how low you feel, or even about the victory that the smug little winner tries to rub in your face, all because you were wearing too much ar-" Undyne was cut short by a shake from Frisk, as she regained her trail of thought.

"Er… kid, none of that junk matters." Undyne admitted as she looked over to you, her fist clenched as though she was trying to contain her bursting emotions within her grasp.

"What really matters is how many times you get back up." Undyne said as she stood up from the bed, both her fists clasped shut.

"HOW MANY TIMES YOU GET BACK UP! NGAAAAAAAA!" Undyne wailed as she took one of her spears and chucked it through your window, the sound of glass shattering filling the room as she paused for a moment, taking in the mess she had just made.

"B… but you get the point, hahaha..." Undyne laughed nervously as she smiled brightly and rubbed the back of her ponytail.

You understood the point Undyne was trying to get across, as you smiled at her, your warm soul suddenly shimmering with happiness in your hands as Frisk gave a nod to you. You began to squeak a small thank you before a shouting voice broke the silence.

"THAT'S MY CUE!" Papyrus chattered happily as he threw himself through the window that Undyne's spear had penetrated, falling flat down onto your floor-the sound of bones rattling making you smile and snicker as Papyrus sprung to his feat and animated the room with a much needed humorous tone.

"HUMAN! EVEN IF YOU CAN'T BE AS BOLD AND DASHING AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THERE'S STILL HOPE FOR YOU YET! BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO FLIP YOUR FROWN UPSIDE DOWN!" Papyrus yelled as he quickly transferred onto a handstand. You smiled at Papyrus' antics.

"WAIT! NOW THERE IS A FROWN HERE TOO!" Papyrus gasped in horror before you felt a blue force raise you into the air and flip you upside down.

"is that better bro?" Sans asked quizzically with a grin. Sans had probably zapped behind you when you weren't looking, as Undyne and Frisk were chuckling at the skeleton brothers' attempts. Your shirt began to roll back to your face as you caught it, actually breaking out into a hardy laughter for the first time today!

Undyne quickly ran over to your bed and lifted it up above her head, catching you on it as she gently lowered you to the ground, Sans dropping his magic as your head softly touched the covers again. Sans tucked the covers over you for a short second as though to mess with you, but it made you smile anyways as you threw them back over.

"Thank you, thank you guys so mu-" you tried to finish, before Sans' joke nearly exploded from his skull.

"dont worry kid, i gotcha _covered_ "

Undyne let out a long groan, the atmosphere in the room feeling all the more comfortable as you hugged your soul tight; the joy your friends were bringing you made it swell as Papyrus screamed out in protest at Sans' puns.

Frisk poked your stomach playfully, as you tucked your shirt back down and tried to finish your sentence again.

But as soon as you opened your mouth to speak your gratitude for the overwhelming amount of bliss your friends were giving to you, both Asgore and Toriel filed into the room, gasping slightly at the shards of broken glass near the window and the door, but turned their attention towards you anyways. Asgore was carrying a large tea set, with packets of golden flower tea, a golden honey container, along with some sugar and tiny teaspoons. Toriel held in her soft paws a large tray, filled with your favorite flavored pie and a small plastic fork, along with a plate of sloppily made spaghetti, sauce dripping off the sides onto her paws as she scoffed a little. Papyrus immediately interjected.

"THE SPAGHETTI WAS PREPARED, COOKED, AND FORMULATED BY NONE OTHER THAN YOURS TRULY! THE FABULOUS, AMAZING, GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"UHHHH? AND WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO COOK WITHOUT BLOWING UP THE STOVE TODAY?!" Undyne raised her voice.

"let the kid catch their breath." Sans spoke, the concern in the room focused on you as Asgore and Toriel gently placed the trays onto your bed. The smells immediately wafted into your nose, as the knots in your stomach began to gently dissipate, and your headache began to soothe as you took an eager first sip of the tea, and a large chomp of the pie.

It was scrumptious, and the entire room went silent as they all waited for your reaction, Sans'… "breath" hitching in their throat as though they had another joke to tell.

"It's… It's incredible!" You spoke with your mouth stuffed full of pie, not eager to try the spaghetti just yet, but you'd get around to it. Everyone in the room burst out into laughter as the crumbs flew from your lips, and soon enough, you were laughing too. Your soul was tucked warmly to your chest, as you felt it vibrate with pure bliss.

"We know that you have been through tough times child… we do know that it has not been easy making it through the difficult parts in life…" Toriel began as she gently took your hand in hers. Asgore soon followed.

"But you have remained determined, even when you have been troubled worse than this. I see not a world where you would give up. You're always a winner to your friends- to those that love you."

Their paws felt fluffy and delicate on your bare hands, as your stomach and body began to swell with warmth and euphoria. The beauty of all your friends here at once to comfort you in your time of need… it was… it was…

But you didn't finish your thought before one more cherished guest came tapping their feet through what used to be your front door, as the crashing sound of Anime disks and DVD's was clearly audible.

"H-H-hey! S-so I remember you s-saying you wanted to watch Mew Mew K-Kissy Cutie with me, so I thought w-we could take the d-day off and w-watch all the s-seasons! Alphys said with a blush as Papyrus scampered over to help lift the giant stack of DVD's.

After the DVD's had been organized from seasons 1-15, (plus the bonus content and deleted scenes of course!) Alphys hopped up onto the bed, squeezing her way between Sans and Undyne.

"I-It's o-okay to make mistakes s-sometimes. I-I learned that overtime, and I-it's easy to h-h-hate yourself f-f-for it. B-but," Alphys stammered out nervously.

"Y-you learn and grow from your mistakes. E-even if it seems like the end of the w-world, the probabilities of something coming even r-remotely close to th-that are less than 0.0000000000…"

You grinned widely at Alphys as you told her it was ok, and that you got the message. Your soul gleamed and glistened as it rose out of your grasp and then swooped into your chest. You felt an overwhelming sensation of Determination, as tears of happiness inexplicably crawled to your eyes.

Almost as if by some involuntary reaction, everyone joined you for a large group hug, as your mind, body, and SOUL burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. You went to finish your sentence one more time.

"Thank you so… so much everyone. I love you all, and you…" you cut off, your heart pounding in your chest as you brushed the tears from your eyes.

"You've made this the greatest night of my L-life!" You squeaked out your last sentence before you were sent into a fit of tears. Everyone was silent as they joined you in a giant group hug-even Sans. They all knew you were their world, and none of them would trade you for anything.


End file.
